The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Large information technology (IT) applications may encompass hundreds of servers in data centers with an annual electricity bill in the order of hundreds of thousands of dollars. Because it is difficult to know server power consumption in advance, servers at data centers are usually deployed with an over-commitment of power, and customers of the data centers often pay the power bill of the over-commitment. The Uptime Institute calculates that the starting data center capital cost for each installed kilowatt is about $10 thousand dollars, and without special measures, that's just enough to power two servers.